broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Brobocop
Brobocop 'is a playable character in the run and gun platform game ''Broforce, He was added to the game with an update of the Broforce Brototype. Brobocop is a parody of the fictional character '''RoboCop portrayed by Peter Weller in the Robocop film series. RoboCop is a cyborg built by the sinister corporation Omni Consumer Products from the corpse of Detroit Police Department officer Alex Murphy. Gameplay Attacks Fire command: Auto-9 *Brobocop can charge the pistol by holding the button. *To be fully charged is signaled by a sound and a moving read bar on the gun. *It will move progressively faster until it suddenly freezes and repeatedly flashes. Release the trigger for a barrage of bullets. *Charge duration: For the most powerful burst, wait for 3 seconds.. *Damage: About 3 at long range and about 5 at point-blank. *Range: 12 blocks when uncharged and 10-15 blocks when fully charged. *Rate of Fire: Around 10 shots per second if uncharged, but at full charge several dozen shots are fired in a cone in less than a second. Special command: Tracking Auto-9 *A green reticule appears and by using arrow keys, Brobocop selects and targets enemies with a green cross, that targets anything it touches with a red square. *If the timer is up or an attack button is pressed, Brobocop fires a shot for each time an enemy is targeted, homing in on them and dealing damage to everything on the path. *Explosive barrels, bosses, propane tanks are subjects to targeting. *Brobocop remains still for the entire duration of the attack. *A single eligible target can be targeted multiple times, which results in multiple shots fired. *Ammunition: 3. *Damage: Around 3 at long range and around 5 at point-blank. *Range: Covers the whole screen and can be extended if the camera moves while the special is activated. *Timer: 5 seconds before expiring. However can be ended quicker with the special command. Consumed even if targeted nothing. Melee command: Data Spike. *Does not knock the enemies back. *Uses stealth kill animation. *Damage: 7 damage per stab. *Range: 1 block. Brobocop can dash up to two blocks if an enemy is nearby. *Rate of Fire: About 4 stabs per second. Attributes *Speed: 1 square per second *Jump: 4 squares high Gallery Robocop.jpg|From "RoboCop" (1987) Brobocop-0.png|A display of his amazing firepower Brobocop.png RobrocopGuy.png RoBro Cop.png Brobocop Old.png Brobocop targeting.jpg Brobocop's wide spread.jpg|Another display of his firepower Trivia *According to a PxlByte interview he's based on Jarred's favorite action movie (Robocop 2) and actor (Peter Weller). *Robocop is also portrayed by Robert John Burke in ''Robocop 3 ''and Richard Eden in the TV series. *Robocop is also portrayed by Joel Kinnaman in a remake, but this bro is based on the original since he was playable before this movie release. *Robocop, in the movies, is generally interpretated with very slow and clunky movements; in Broforce, this is reflected in his very slow run speed。 **However, his jump height is the same as the majority of other Bros. *Despite having significantly more weapons in the movies, in Broforce, Brobocop only has the Auto-9 and the data spike. *Despite him being highly resistant to damage in the films, this is not the case in-game due to balancing reasons like Brominator. Category:Bros Category:Protagonists Category:Characters